


Family Day

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, One Big Happy Family, Waffles, Will isn't in this one much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: It's Emily's first birthday as a step-mom and she wants to make it a good one. JJ's wondering if it's something more than just spoiling Henry.





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jemily Week: Domestic

The destruction of their living room was quite impressive. Will had offered to stay and help clean, but JJ shooed him away. He’d taken the boys with him, giving JJ a knowing smile. 

“Don’t have too much fun,” he said. 

“After today?” she said, incredulously. “All Emily and I are doing is talking and drinking wine. Lots of wine.”

Emily was picking up the discarded wrapping paper when JJ got back. “Who knew a bunch of ten year olds could drink this much,” she said, finding another juice box carton. 

“Hey,” JJ said, grabbing her hand. “You...are an amazing double-mommy,” she said, using Henry’s pet name for Emily. “You threw a great birthday party. Now please sit down before you pass out from exhaustion.”

“Please,” Emily said. “I’m fine.”

JJ gave her a Look. “You know...I may not be a genius like Spence, but I’m a damn good profiler. And it doesn’t take either to know you were overcompensating today.”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked, flopping back on the couch. She gratefully accepted the glass of moscato JJ passed to her. 

“You went full domestic today. Like hardcore - it was uncanny.”

“Oh come on. I do double-mommy duties with you all the time when we have a day off.”

“Absolutely, buuut…”

“But?” Emily asked, quirking an eyebrow at JJ. 

“You went way overboard today,” JJ said, chuckling. “Completely understandable - Henry’s birthday and all - but damn girl.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Okay, then you plan on doing breakfasts like that every day?”  
*

_JJ stretched, reaching to her left to snuggle Emily. She opened her eyes properly when she felt only pillows. The clock read nine a.m., so Emily must’ve turned the alarm off when she’d gotten up. After quickly getting ready for the day, JJ made her way out to the kitchen where Emily had set up…._

_“Ummm...hi,” JJ said in shock._

_“Mama!” Michael yelped. “Emmy made us waffles!”_

_“I figured I’d get the day off to a good start,” Emily explained. “Can I get you a waffle?”_

_“Well seeing as you’ve gone through all this trouble...sure, I’ll have a waffle.”_

_“Mickey Mouse or Iron Man?”_

_JJ blinked. As rule, she tried to turn off the profiler switch when she got home. She’d learned from her divorce from Will - you can’t be “on” all the time. Couple this with the fact that she’d just woken up and hadn’t had coffee yet, she had missed a few things. She’d noticed all of the various toppings Emily had set out for the best waffle bar in the world - including two flavors of ice cream. And she’d noticed that her wife had at least made the boys eggs to go with all the sugar. What she hadn’t noticed was that Emily had purchased Mickey and Iron Man waffle irons at some point._

_“This explains the Amazon boxes that came in this week,” she said. “I’ll take an Iron Man.”_  
*

“I let them know that ice cream at breakfast was only a birthday treat,” Emily insisted. 

“Uh huh. I will say that my day was a lot less hectic thanks to you taking the reins this morning. Gave me and Will time to get the party stuff ready. And time to get over our shock at the surprise props you ordered.”

“Come on!” Emily laughed. “You can’t blame me! How were we supposed to have a pirate birthday without a ship?”  
*

_“JJ, I know we said we wanted to make this birthday special, but was a pirate ship necessary?” Will asked._

_“Sorry what?” JJ asked. She turned around when Will pointed, and spotted Emily in the backyard blowing up a giant inflatable pirate ship bounce house. She turned back to Will. “It’s her first birthday with the boys - let her have this one.”_  
*

“Will bounced on the sly a couple of times when you weren’t looking,” Emily said. 

“When you both thought I wasn’t looking,” JJ corrected her. She pulled out her phone and played the video she had of Emily and Will bouncing with Michael and Henry. “I think this might be my new favorite video. I’m definitely sending it to Garcia - she’ll probably like it better than the baby pigs video you sent last week.”

“Only probably?”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Emily switched the TV on to a cooking show. After the first few rounds of insane sabotages, JJ tapped Emily on the leg. 

“Hey?”

“What’s up?”

JJ sat up and looked at her wife. “I was giving you a hard time earlier...but...all this today? Did it have anything to do with our talk last week?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emily told her, not meeting her eyes. 

“So...you’re not overcompensating with the boys to prove how awesome a mom you are and talk me into adopting a little girl?” 

JJ knew she was right. Emily had a tell - she looked up and to the right when she was caught. 

“Not on purpose,” Emily said finally. “I just...I don’t know.”

JJ kissed her gently. “We’ll keep talking about it,” she said. “I’m not saying never - just not this year. Let’s think about things for a while first. After Michael’s birthday, we can make a decision.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Emily told her. 

“And no more ice cream for breakfast.”


End file.
